A Puppet's Curiosity: SasorixOC OneShot
by NinjaDeeLee
Summary: SasorixOC. Mikki was another of Sasori's creations. She's alive in every sense of the word, except for the fact that she didn't have a heart, physically at least. But this puppet was loved by the puppet master. It all started with, "Why do people kiss?"


**A Puppet's Curiosity**

_A SasorixOC OneShot Requested by Chini Kirino_

"Fine art never expires; it lasts long through the years. Eternal beauty is true art."

"_True_ art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion. It is fragile and meant to be cherished while it lasts. You do not understand what art is! Art is a bang!"

"Do you wish for your art to be forgotten in a blink of an eye, or for it to survive so that the future may remember?"

"What does it matter if your art is only appreciated after you're long gone?"

The charcoal haired kunoichi could only shake her head at the voices echoing outside. She crawled over the bed to glance out the window, and was rewarded by the sight of two shinobi bickering. If it hadn't been for their verbal fight, she wouldn't have known it was two Akatsuki members currently walking towards the hotel she was residing in.

Mikki's lips curved into a small smile at the sight of an onyx haired and sapphire eyed Sasori. She stifled a laugh when it clicked in her head that he had the same colored features as she did. Resting her cheek in an open palm with a smile still etched upon her lips, she turned her eyes towards the sun setting in the horizon, thinking to herself that the sight before her was indeed true art.

xXx

At some point during their walk back to their temporary home, Sasori had noticed a raven haired beauty staring out of a building's window. The corner of his lips twitched upward at the sight of familiar dark blue eyes looking up towards the sky above.

Ignoring his partner as if he was just breeze in the air, Sasori headed to his room. Opening the door, he was greeted with a warm smile from the kunoichi sitting on the bed, "Welcome back, Sasori-sama."

"How have you been, Mikki?" Sasori asked in his regular deep, monotone voice as he released the disguise jutsu and shed of his Akatsuki attire, leaving him in just a pair of regular dark pants.

"Mm, the same, I suppose," she answered simply, "I don't really feel any different."

Sasori smirked at her naïve answer, but didn't comment. She still had a lot to learn, he knew, but they had plenty of time for him to teach her. At the same time, he was proud at how well Mikki was fairing as a living being. She had developed much better than he had originally predicted. She was able to adapt to the world with astounding ease, creating her own personality, her own sense of self.

"Sasori-sama?"

Sasori couldn't help but regarded his masterpiece with adoration and love. It was his hands that created the woman before him, his hands that gave life to what was once an empty shell. He had every right to feel protective of her, maybe even possessive.

"What is it, Mikki?" Soft blue eyes stared up at him with such awe and reservation, as if she clung to every word he said. He wouldn't be surprised if that was true. But as she sat there, staring up at him with those eyes – appearing entirely_ human_ – Sasori could almost forget that she wasn't. She was a puppet, like him; with no heart, just a soul to keep her alive.

Eyes shimmering with childlike curiosity and innocence, she asked, "Why do people kiss?"

Sasori couldn't bite back the sudden laugh that escaped from his mouth fast enough. Out of all the things she could have asked… Well, he did say that there were still a lot of things for him yet to teach her… The corner of his lips remained fixed in a soft smirk as walked over the multiple puppets lying across the floor to sit down beside her, "Where did you see this?"

"While I was looking out the window," her head tilted slightly sideways as she recalled the memory, "This couple was kissing, but I don't understand why. What's the point of pressing their lips together?" As if to further explain herself, she brought the pads of her fingers together against her lips in an attempt to recreate the action, "I don't understand what benefits come from kissing."

It was obvious Mikki held a special place in his heart, which was the only reason why Sasori currently harbored a trace of a smile as he listened to the confused girl speak. There was just something about the way her brows furrowed together that he found particularly adoring.

A plan flawlessly presented itself in his mind, one that involved Mikki learning a few more new aspects of life after following why people kiss. Sasori knew the dilemmas of what he was about to do, but as he stared into those endless pools of sapphire, he didn't have any objections.

"Kissing is an act of affection between two companions," he explained, his voice smooth and tone soft, "It might help you understand better if you actually kissed someone."

Mikki blinked twice, head still tilted sideways as she digested the information, before she asked, "Sasori-sama, may I kiss you?"

Sasori took the opportunity to reach over and caress her cheek, murmuring, "Do you know how?"

"I've only witnessed others do it…" Mikki eyes traveled from his piercing eyes to the firm set of his lips and back. Her hand rose to cup the side of his face, and just like how she saw the couples outside the window do, she leaned in closer, tilted her head just a smidge so that their noses didn't bump, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against her master's.

Mikki wondered to herself if she was doing it right, because all she felt was the pressure of Sasori's surprisingly soft lips, and although it was different that her own hand, she still couldn't see _why_ people kissed. Disappointed, she drew away, but a hand at the back of her neck stopped her from moving very far.

"You're not doing it right," Sasori said with a soft smile, "Close your eyes, and relax."

She blinked at the command, silently wondering what she did wrong, before doing as she was told. The bed shifted underneath, and she could only assume it was because Sasori was moving, but when she felt a large hand rest on the side of her hip and his hot breath caressing her lips, did she realize that he had moved even closer to her. Before she had a chance to wonder what he planned to do, his lips were upon hers.

But unlike the stiff kiss that she had given him, Sasori's lips were moving against hers. Interesting… Mikki tried her best to remain relaxed, and by doing so she found herself coping his actions, albeit a bit clumsily. At some point, his tongue came into the mixture, sneaking into her mouth and rubbing against hers. A shocked gasp was her immediate response, and her first instinct told her to pull away, but Sasori refused. His hold around her remained secure as he removed his tongue, and went back to showering her with kisses in hopes to clam her.

It worked, a little bit too well, Mikki realized as she all but succumbed to Sasori. So this was why people kissed, huh? She admitted that it was an enjoyable experience, one that made her cheeks warm, and took the breath out of her lungs. Lost in the moment, her hands wove their way into his silk ruby locks.

Sasori actually grinned when Mikki was the one to initiate tongue this time around, once she had finally gotten the hang of kissing. Well, in all honesty, they weren't really _just_ kissing anymore… but he'll explain to her later what making out was.

Suavely, he gently guided Mikki onto her back with him on all fours above her. He slowly drew his head back, giving them a chance to catch their breath, and for him to observe the slightly flushed woman underneath him.

"Now, do you understand why?" he asked, voice an octave lower. With shadowed eyes and lit cheeks, Mikki could only nod in return. "Do you know what sometimes happens after a couple kisses?"

She shook her head, and watched as a mischievous smirk curled Sasori's lips. "Do you know want sex is, Mikki?"

Finding her voice, she cleared her throat, "N-no, Sasori-sama."

"It's when two souls become one. The act itself produces a type of pleasure that can't compare… It's another act of affection, but meant to be done because the companions love one another."

"Love, Sasori-sama?"

"Love is an emotion that comes from here," he placed a hand between her breasts, where a heart was meant to be, "However; we puppets do not have hearts."

At his words, eyes once bright in wonder became sullen, "So how can we love?"

Sasori's gaze softened at Mikki's obvious disappointment. He smoothed his hand over the side of her face with care, "Even I do not know the answer to that. I only know that we are capable of it."

"How, Sasori-sama?"

"Because I love you, Mikki." Sasori whispered tenderly, fingers ghosting over her cheeks.

Mikki untwined her hands from his hair to wrap them around his neck, drawing him closer. She stared into his eyes intently, and by the clouded look he saw in her gaze, he knew she was contemplating what he had just said. Sasori took the opportunity to switch their positions, so that Mikki was laying flat on top of him. With his head propped against a pillow, he could comfortably watch her while combing his fingers through her jet black strands.

The starry eyed puppet propped her chin on a bent arm, her other hand's fingers drifting across the smooth plane of his face idly. She was currently lost in her train of thought as she tried to understand what _love_ was. She knew the basic concepts of it, having once read a book Sasori had provided her, but she never believed it could apply to her. Then again, if Sasori could feel love, then she could too. So, if what she had read was accurate, then the only logical answer was that-

"I love you, too, Sasori-sama." Mikki whispered back, a blush coloring her cheeks as she smiled at him.

"Is that right?" he teased lightly, but he was smiling nonetheless, "Then I suppose we can continue." He flipped them over then, resuming where they left off with open mouthed kisses as he started working on untying the knot of her summer kimono. Mikki briefly sat up to that they could pull it off, before winding her arms around Sasori's neck and dragging him back down onto the bed.

Sasori ran his hands along Mikki's side, feeling soft flesh underneath his fingertips. Pride bloomed in his chest as his hands explored every inch of bare skin he could touch. She was his _masterpiece_ – a puppet that appeared entirely human. Unlike all his other puppets, Mikki wasn't carved out of wood, but had a real human body; he'd rather not explain how he made this possible, (just think about it for a second). But it was thanks to her, that Sasori had perfected his own human form; thanks to her that they would be able to indulge in this act.

Mikki breathed a sigh of release as her chest bindings were removed, only to gasp when lips captured a pebbled nipple. She whimpered wantonly, fingers tangling in ruby locks, "S-Sasori-sama, what are you…?"

"Shh," The puppet master gently cooed, "Just relax."

Small moans periodically left her lips as Sasori's mouth and hands caressed her body, trailing from her breasts, along her midsection, and lower. The last piece of fabric was slid off her legs without trouble, followed closely by a pair of lips. Mikki observed him as he settled between her parted legs, eyes filled with curiosity. She watched his hands smooth over her inner thighs, felt the uncomfortable intrusion as a digit entered her, then another.

Sasori returned to her then, mouth claiming hers as his fingers started to gently pump in and out of her. Mikki's lips fell open at the feeling, her eyes shutting tight as she rode the delicate waves of bliss. She heard her master murmur something about being wet, but her mind was too clouded to comprehend anything else but the electricity coursing through her veins.

Sasori's lips were wrapped around a stiff nipple, his fingers now thrusting into her at a steady pace. He listened to the soft huffs and pants escaping from his lover, the sounds only succeeding in reminding him of how much he wished to be inside her instead of his fingers. She was unbearably tight, which was why he needed to prepare her, but it didn't lessen his need.

Just before Mikki could fall off the escalating wave of ecstasy, her cruel master pulled away. She was rendered breathless as he returned to her, his lips once again trailing along her skin. When he was close enough, she threw her arms around his neck and claimed his mouth in a hungry, passionate kiss. The only thought that was running through her head at the moment was how _badly_ she neededSasori to finish what he had started. Her body felt like it was about to explode; the ache in her nether regions screaming in need. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of red hair as she hooked a leg over his waist, pulling him as close to her as possible. Something _hard_ rubbed against where it ached and pure aphrodisia flooded her senses.

Not in her right mind, Mikki shamelessly rubbed herself against the bulge in Sasori's pants, gasping and moaning all the while. A pair of hands latched onto her hips then, and instead of ending the act all together, Sasori grinded his hips into hers, over and over again.

Unable to stand the pressure building inside her anymore, Mikki cried out, "P-Please Sasori-sama! I need you!"

The puppet master ceased his actions with a deep, composing breath. He drew away from her and stood to the side of the bed. Mikki watched with fascinated eyes as he pulled his pants down. His erection sprung out from its confines, making her eyes widen in shock. She had never seen the male organ before, and she wondered if they were all so _big_…

Sasori gauged her reaction with a satisfied smirk, going so far as to give himself an experimental stroke. He let out a small, lustful laugh when he heard her gasp. He crawled back onto the bed, his body directly over her. He gazed down at her as if in a trance for a few seconds before his mouth descended down to hers, kissing her deeply.

Reaching down between them, he grabbed his hardness and slowly started to nudge it inside of her soaking entrance. Their eyes met, and time seemed to stop as they stared at each other.

"Mikki," Sasori said softly as he began to enter her, "_I love you._"

Mikki gasped, overwhelmed at the happiness that filled her. Unlike the first time he had said it, she could fully appreciate the meaning behind the words this time around as they came together as one.

Sasori moaned at how wonderful she felt, tight like a vice she gripped him from all sides. Just like he did with his fingers, he started at a slow pace. As her exclamations of delight increased in volume, so did his pace. Prisoners to pleasure, the two lovers were lost in their own world as their bodies danced.

Mikki's legs locked around lean hips as her back suddenly arched off the bed. He captured her mouth with his, muffling her screams as she came for the very first time. Sasori's slowly came to a halt as he watched her in total fascination. He gritted his teeth at the feeling of her walls spasm around him, keeping perfectly still as she rode out her release. But the sensations were nonetheless driving him crazy.

"You okay?" Sasori whispered huskily.

"Y-Yes," came her weak reply between pants.

A smirk curled his lips at the dazed expression upon her face, the sight doing wonders to his ego. "Good. But it's not over yet, my love." And with that Sasori took off once again at full force with deep, penetrating thrusts. He groaned at how much tighter she clung around his cock, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

He ran a hand between them, searching for her clit. When he had located the treasure, he rolled it gently with his index finger. He saw Mikki's eye widen, her mouth falling open as small gasps escaped. Sasori could feel his control slipping as she started to convulse once again. He began to pound into her harder and faster, his fingers still dancing over her engrossed clit.

"Again, Mikki," he grounded out thickly. As if on command, Mikki came, sobbing his name. He struggled to continue pumping inside of vice-tight sheath, and with a few more erratic shoves, he let out a straggled cry as he erupted inside of her.

His body suddenly felt like lead as he slumped against her, his head falling to rest in the crook of her neck. Slender arms came around him to embrace him tenderly, hands running up and down his skin in a soothing manner.

"Sasori-sama," an angelic voice whispered breathlessly by his ear.

"Yes, Mikki?" he murmured, just as out of breath. He raised himself onto his elbow to stare down at her, his head tilted to the side in wonder, "Is something wrong?"

She blushed at the intensity behind his gaze; it made her feel cherished, even adored by her master, "No, I just…" she trailed off, not really knowing how to phrase what she wanted say. She pursed her lips in thought as she stared up at him.

"I really liked having sex." Mikki finally said in a casual, everyday manner, as if they were just discussing the weather.

Sasori blinked as he took in her words, and then lightly chuckled. "I enjoyed it, too."

Mikki smiled, happy that he understood her. Curiously, she asked, "Can we do it again?"

"Of course," he took the opportunity to lean down and kiss her, his hands relocating to her hips.

"Thank you for loving me, Sasori-sama," Mikki whispered into his mouth.

"Anything for you, Mikki."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it! Please review~ OtakuSoul<em>


End file.
